True Love
by 23Miley
Summary: Characters: Ashley Davis, Jade West, Spencer Carlin, Tori Vega Couples: Spencer Carlin & Ashley Davis, Jade West & Tori Vega Ashley and Jade are both gay players attending Hollywood arts high school when Spencer and Tori new to school show up. Ashley wants Spencer. Jade wont admit she wants Tori. Is it all about sex or will it turn into something more?


Characters: Ashley Davis, Jade West, Spencer Carlin, Tori Vega

Couples: Spencer Carlin & Ashley Davis, Jade West & Tori Vega

Spencer's Pov.

"I can't believe were here this place is amazing Oh My God Spencer?" Tori yelped grabbing my arm.

"What?" I smiled finally looking away from this amazing view and giving my full attention to her.

"We did it" she yelled pulling me into a big hug bouncing up and down in happiness together.

Why are we so happy you ask well me Spencer Carlin and my best friend since I was 1 Tori Vega have finally been accepted to the most amazing liberal arts high school in the entire city, Hollywood arts high school. We have wanted to go to this school since we were little we use to day dream about how it would be when we finally graduated middle school and was accepted. And now after the whole summer of waiting for the results to our tryouts to be accepted we made it our freshmen year together things could not be any better our dreams are finally coming true.

"I know tor" I say pulling away from our hug and looking around "This place is amazing"

When some guy walks by walking on his hands sniffing some girls leg "A little weird" Tori adds the bell rings signaling the beginning of our first day of school is starting "Where's your locker?" I asked pulling out my paper.

"Umm... D7 looks like it's all the way on the second level." She says looking at her map pointing at the steps.

"Damn im somewhere down here B5, alright I'll see you 4th period and then we can walk together to lunch." I say reminding her of our plan she nods

"OK wish me luck" she says with a big smile hugging me one last time before she leaves

"Good luck" I yell as I begin the search for my locker right when I find it the bell rings for class to start "Damn it" I whisper to myself as I look around trying to figure out where my class is now. When I notice a girl walking straight to me and I can't help but stare at how beautiful she is wherein these dark tight skinny jeans that cling to her body with a simple white band T cut off to show her amazing tanned abs, that I just want to reach out and touch. Her brown curly hair bouncing past her shoulder as she strode over to where I am. I just stood there my mouth open taking her all in. As she stopped at the locker next to mine opening it. Realizing id been staring I finally pull it together as I grab my paper. "Hi excuse me, im new here and im kind of lost could you help me out? Im trying to get to room A23"

"What are you bugging me about?" she asks in this sexy husky voice I had ever heard but she was kind of rude.

Trying again I said "Im lost could you..."

When she interrupted "where all lost around here get used to it newbie" she snarled trying to balance her books in her hand with her coffee. I reached out "Here let me help" trying to grab her books when she pulled away spilling her coffee and dropping her books,

"What is your problem?" she growled picking her books up pissing me off now

"Look I was just trying to help you could be a little nicer"

"Well next time don't"

"Look can you stop being an ass long enough to help me"

"Figure it out yourself" she growls slamming her locker shut and leaving me standing there looking like a reject. Great this is a good way to start off my first day.

Tori's Pov.

Oh my god everything was going great this place is amazing and my classes where so fascinating and fun I have never enjoyed school so much. I was making new friends everyone here I so cool and outgoing I cannot get over how amazing this place is that is until I ran into her. I was looking for my next class when I ran right into the sexiest girl I have ever seen her dark hair with a blue streak bringing out the most gorgeous breath taking green eyes I could get lost in. AS I continued down to see her in a tight blue sweat shirt that was so tight looking like it barley fit over those large breasts all the way down to her dark skinny jeans that fit her just right. When I finally make it back up to those breath taking eyes I see her looking me up and down when the bell rang seeming to snap her out of it. "Im so sorry" I say when she pushes past me.

"Watch where you're going next time" she growled leaving me standing there my mouth hanging open at what just happened.

Spencer's Pov.

It's finally lunch as we finally find an empty table sitting down next to each other. "Well that is rude" Tori states as I tell her about the hot girl from this morning.

"I know I was nothing but nice and she couldn't even take a second to a least point me in a direction"

"Dang but was she really that hot" she asked shoving food into her mouth

"Yes Oh my god she was that hot I wish she wasn't so rude it would of made her so much hotter"

"That's so weird because you I ran into this goddess that took my breath away and she was a total bitch too"

"That's so weird…" I start to say when I hear

"What's so weird?" I turn to see the hot girl from this morning sitting down across from me with this hot looking Goth girl who doesn't look to happy to be here.

"Umm. Nothing you're sitting with us?"

"No actually you two newbies are sitting at our table so beat it!" The Goth girl growled at us.

"Calm down Jade I think we can share our table with these two beautiful girls" The sexy girl from this morning says staring right at me. The Goth girl grumbles never looking up from her phone.

"AWW how sweet" Tori yelps grabbing my arm in excitement

"Ya real sweet" I say staring at the hot girl waiting for her to explode this is not the same girl from this morning. Her smile grows at my comment eyeing.

"Why are we sitting with these losers" The Goth mumbles.

"If you don't wanna sit here then why don't you leave" I snap

"Ya" Tori joins in looking at the Goth girl.

"What are you "ya"ing about pixie" she growls her full attention on tori now.

"What is your problem?"

"You are?" she yells pointing a finger at Tori

"Me what did I do to you?"

"You're sitting at our table"

"You could of went and sit somewhere else"

"This is our table"

"You saw us sitting here and come over all mean and grumpy an…"

"I am not grumpy" The Goth interrupts

"Well you sure seem that way" Tori says getting just as load as the other girl throwing her hands up

"Knock it off Jade" the hot girl hits her arm.

The Goth girl growls never taking her eyes off Tori. "Look I just came over her to apologize for this morning I was a real ass" She said looking directly at me.

"Ya you were a giant ass" I reply she smirks looking at me

"Ya I know and I felt really bad about it so when I saw you sitting over here at my table I took it as a sign that we were meant to know each other"

I narrow my eyes at her studying her "A sign?" I say watching her she nods her head "Does that work on all the girls" I laugh watching her.

When her Goth friend joins in "Ya she has all the lines for the lady's don't you Ash I mean most of the time she don't have to say anything at all she just smiles at them and they follow her to OMPH.." she doesn't finish getting hit in the stomach by Ashely.

"No look I really do feel bad Im really sorry for this morning Im normally not like that"

"To anyone you wanna fuck" Jade mumbles and I laugh "It's ok" I say looking at her shacking my head her smile grows "Why were you in such a bad mood this morning?" I ask raising my eyebrow

"Oh umm... It was morning "she said like she explained everything I laugh my eyes going big "so?"

"Im not a morning person every morning is a struggle" she says causing me to laugh so hard her laughing along her nose crinkling in the most adorable way making me melt.

"So where good now?" she asked with these puppy dog eyes

"Ya where good"

The bell rings as we all stand up to leave when she says "Wait I don't know your name?" I smile "Oh Im Spencer Carlin and this is my best friend Tori" I say pointing to her.

"My names Ashley Davis and this is Jade" she smiles we start to walk away when she yells "I'll see you around Spencer"

Ashley's Pov.

I bit my lip watching her walk away, she is so sexy and damn those jeans look so good on her.

"I should of ripped that pixies head off" Jade grumbled taking my attention away from the amazing view in front of me.

"You so think shes hot Jade"

She scoffed "As if shes annoying and obnoxious"

"An you're a load gank who finds that new Tori chick hot"

"UGH. And what about you and that spencer girl I don't think I've ever heard you apologize what was that huh?"

"All part of the game" Causing her to laugh

"What game?"

"To hit that" I look at her like shes stupid did she not see what I just saw

"Not gonna happen"

"I always get what I want" I state

Jade Pov.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

I was standing at my locker innocently drinking my coffee and talking to Ash when I heard her laugh taking my attention away from Ashley as I looked across the hallway to see her talking to spencer. Throwing her head back as she laughed at something the blonde girl had said. Ugh god does she look good today wearing these tight short shorts that show off her amazingly toned legs that seem to go on forever till they finally reach that round plump ass that you could just smack the shit out of and never wanna stop. God she was defiantly Latina with an ass like that. Finally making it past that fucking amazing ass shes wearing the tightest blue tank top that shows off just enough of her flat stomach to know that she has a six pack, continuing up to those two perfect sized breast that would fit perfectly in my hands and...

"Mhhmm I thought you didn't think the little newbie was hot" Ash states with a giant smile bringing my attention back to her and away from the sexy as fuck Latina across the hall.

"Shes not" I growl looking back over at her real quick as I finish "But shes not bad to look at either"

She burst out laughing at me "Oh not bad to look at, you were basically eye fucking her from across the hall while you ignored me your best friend" she finishes putting a fake sad fake on like shes really hurt by my ignoring her.

I scoff "I always ignore you, you talk too much" I state filling a little upset that I had been caught

"Uh Huh" shes says biting her lip as she stared at me " No I think its cause you got caught up thinking about that little hottie over there" she points across the hall

"I was not thinking about her" I growl

"Oh yeah I bet your panties a little wet right now" She grins watching my reaction. But all I do is stay silent taking a sip of my coffee.

"I knew it!" She exclaims "You totally wanna fuck her why don't you just go over there and try to pull that."

"Cause she annoying and a know it all and… shes to happy all the time just look at her" I point watching her jump up and down while shes hugging that spencer girl.

"So you think everyone's annoying you've slept with plenty of girls that you can stand to even talk to… Like Emily" she said pointing at her taking a drink of from the fountain. I grab her hand so she won't get the girl attention I am not in the mood to reminisce about our night together. "Just fuck her like you always do I mean you obviously wanna."

I grumbled looking back over there at her to see her looking at me she smiles shyly waving. God she has a great smile ugh what is wrong with me. I keep the scowl on my face looking away and back at Ashely.

"Come one lets go over there"

"Fine" I grumbled following her over there

"Hey there sexy" Ash husks behind spencer causing her jump in surprise at the closeness of Ashely. While I jab my shoulder into the locker leaning where tori's standing watching the show.

"Hey jade" she smiles

"Hi" Is all I manage to say

"So what do you do that got you into Hollywood arts? I got here for my singing and I do a little bit of acting" Shes says with a big smile. God why is she so stunning to dark eyes snapping out of it.

"Oh you sing and act do ya" I mimic in a southern voice causing her smile to go away. I miss it as soon as it's gone but then she gets this look in her eyes looking fucking pissed, which is just as sexy as that smile. "Everyone sings and acts around here don't think it makes you special because you're still just a newbie"

"God what is your problem and I do not sound like that" she yells throwing her arms around

"If you say so" I mimic her again

"I was just trying to be nice and have a conversation with you GOD."

I laugh "Well go be nice somewhere else"

"Ugh" she huffs leaning against the locker looking away from. It is too much fun to mess with her she looks sexy as hell doing it thou I've never had anyone who could keep up with me before.

Ashley's Pov.

She is so cute. "Hi Ashley" she smiles taking a step away from me. I can't keep the smile off my face.

"So how you liking it here so far at Hollywood arts" I say taking a step closer motioning my arms around the school.

She smiles while her eyes go big with excitement "I love it, this place is amazing I still can't believe it"

"I know the first couple days you're just in awe" I say remembering my first time here "But after that you realize it's still school" she laughs an amazing melody nodding her head.

"True, still have homework"

"Right why do we even need that were here for eight hours why can't we get done what we need here instead of trying to ruin our afternoons" I comment very serious about this topic causing her to laugh when I look at her she bites her lip trying to hold her laughter in she is so cute.

"What"

"Nothing" she giggles

"What are you here for?" she asks with curiosity in her eyes looking me up and down. God her eyes are so breathe taking I could get lost in those gorgeous baby blue eyes like the ocean they just drawl you in.

"I" I state bringing her eyes back to mine her checks turning a little pick as she realized she just got caught checking me out. "Sing" I finished "But I also have many other talents" I smirk watching her as her eyes narrow at my comment.

"And what are those?"

"I'll have to show you sometime" she laughs shaking her head as the bell rings "I'll see you around" I finish as I walk away with jade.

Tori's Pov.

God she is so sexy but such a pain why is she so mean to me what did I ever do. Im currently arguing with her again because we have three classes together and were partnered up in one of them like that's my fault.

"Like I would wanna be partnered up with you either let's just get thru this" I yell giving up. She looks at me a little shocked while Ashley and Spencer come and sit down with us at the lunch table.

Ashley and Spencer are lightly talking about something I don't care about, they would be so cute together Ashley is hot spencer wasn't lying but not as hot as jade. I look into those green eyes watching her study me she hasn't takin her eyes off me since are argument but still hasn't said anything.

Jades Pov.

I think I hurt her feelings and I actually care I just wanna make her feel better. What is wrong with me?

"Fine Vega" she looks at me stunned repeating what I just said

"Fine?"

"Ya" she smiles like she just won the lottery looking into my eyes

"So do you wanna work on it tonight?" she asks slowly like I would snap at any moment.

"Not tonight there's a party im going to, but tomorrow im free" She nods

"Can I come?" she asks with hope in her eyes

"Everyone's invited" I inform her "Its Ashley's party"

She lights up as she grabs spencer's hand looking at Ashley.

"You wouldnt mind if i came? "

"As long as you bring spencer along" she smiles looking at spencer. "Your come right spencer"

Instead of spencer answering tori interrupted "Yes shell be there were both be there"

The bell rang, as tori grabbed spencer pulling her away yelling over her shoulder. "Well see you there Ashley"

Jade

Later On At Ashley's Party

The music was load and pumping, the giant mansion filled to capacity with hot drunk teens dancing and being complete idiots. "It's a good party ash" I admit to her. Leaning against the wall watching this hot blonde dance as she eyed me I smirked.

"Don't act so shocked, I throw the best party's you should know that by now Jade." She says pouting trying to give me her puppy dog eyes which don't work on me. I roll my eyes focusing my attention back on the hot blonde. Blondes aren't normally my type but shes hot and probably good in bed who would pass that up. "Ok what was the last party you attended that was this hot" She gushed throwing her hands around at the party. "Everyone's here" I shake my head looking at her "I said it was a good party dang chill out" She huffs leaning against the wall next to me "Besides Spencer not here"

She looks kinda sad when I mention that "Shell be here"

"Not gonna happen" She smirks at me moving to look at me as she says "And I think you just want to see tori" pfff I huffed " As if I could care less besides I think im about to dance with her" I nod my head in the hot blondes direction. "Hot but Tori's hotter" I felt a hot ball of fire in my stomach at the way she was talking rising up in my chest. "and I bet she amazing in bed you know Latinos." I shove her in the shoulder to get her to shut up. "Looks like someone's a little sensitive" I was about to say something back when the hot blonde walked up to me.

"Hey Im Megan, What's your name"

"Jade" I smirk my eyes traveling down to her exposed chest.

"There real if you wanna feel" she offers with a shy smile reaching for my hand as she moved closer to me. Putting my hand on her boob. "Mmm" I humm my approval as i squeeze a little and she moans. When i hear a cough next to us and look up to see tori and her friend standing beside us watching the scene. My eyes rack over tori never leaving her I couldn't look away she looked so fucking sexy wearing red high hills and these tight short shorts that showed of those tan legs that never end and showed off that nice plump ass, I swallow hard as my eyes continue up her body seeing her exposed six pack that i so badly just wanted to reach out and touch right now. The top of her black cut off shirt ripped to show off those perfect breast that would fit perfectly in my hands showing off her red lacy bra wondering if she had a matching thong on to go with it.

"Mmmm" I hear a moan taking my attention away from the smoking Latino in front of me to the blonde who now looks like the ugly duckling compared to tori realizing i had squeezed her breast holding on to it tighter then before imagining what I wanted do to tori.

"Oh Umm... Sorry" I mumbled pulling my hand away looking back at tori.

"Oh I don't mind" she flirted but it was lost on me as i finally made it up to Tori's face realizing she was looking down a frown on her face refusing to make eye contact with me. I felt a twinge of something at her face. Taking her in she looked just as beautiful even when she was frowning with red lipstick on this sexy plump lips her long brown hair curly framing her face.

"Uh Hey Ashley, Jade" Spencer mumbles when i finally look at spencer wearing tight skinny jeans with a tight white tank top that showed off her stomach and is tight over her breasts. She looked good but not even close to Tori. I look over to see Ashley staring mouth open at her chest her eyes black as can be never leaving spencer. I chuckling lightly praying i didn't look like that a minute ago, bumping her shoulder knocking her out of her trance. "Hey there spencer, Tori" I say looking at tori again. Ashley hoping in a giant smile on her face " Hey spencer, wow you look amazing" she says looking her up and down again like she hadn't just seen her all a minute ago when she was gawking at her. Spencer blushed smiling "Thanks so do you" she said letting her eyes travel down her body very quickly almost unnoticeable. Ashley smirked moving closer to her as they started talking about something i didn't care about. Looking over at tori to see her looking away like she was trying to form some escape plan. "You look really great Tori" I say getting her attention. She looked up making eye contact with me for the first time. And i was so happy to see those chocolate soulful eyes i licked my lips.

"No you look sexy as fuck" Megan said stepping closer to her putting her hand on her arm. "Me and jade where about to dance maybe you'd like to join" She looked her up and down I growled pulling her arm away from her accidentally pulling her into my front without even thinking.

What did i do that for? I thought watching as Megan smirked grabbing my hand " Oh sorry looks like jade here wants me for herself" she starts pulling me to the dance floor " But maybe next time" She says biting her lip looking Tori up and down one more time. I did the same seeing her look at us biting her lip with this look in her eyes. Megan pulled me close as she started grinding on me. Shoving her ass on my center i grabbed her waist holding her close. I watched Tori stand there awkwardly watching spencer and Ashley talk. When this brunette with caramel high lights walked up to her handing her a drink. My grip tightened on Megan as i watched tori chug it looking over at me real quick. I looked away back to Megan when I looked back the brunette was touching her arm smiling as tori laughed all of a sudden the girl was leading her to the dance floor. Tori bent over showing that fantastic ass as she grinded on the girl her hands on her waist holding her close whispering in her ear i growled unwilling at the scene i was watching in front of me. Megan turned around smirking at me. "Your sexy when you growl" she said leaning in a kissing me long and hard. I pushed her up against the wall making out with her trying to take my frustrations out on her grabbing those big breast squeezing them. Her moaning kissing her way up my neck to my ear " Maybe we should take this upstairs" she whispers in my ear as I make eye contact with tori as she grinded on this new chick making it look sexy as fuck." Maybe next time" I say pulling away not in the mood for the first time ever. "Im gonna go get a drink ill catch you later" I mumble leaving her standing there alone. The rest of the night went by in a blur I got really drunk dancing with a couple more girls but mostly watched Tori dance with different girls all night. All of them flirting with her trying to get in her pants. But none of them did I made sure of that always keeping her in sight.

Ashley's POV.

Oh my fucking god as soon as i saw her i couldn't take my eyes off her. I felt my panties getting damn just looking at her i wanted her so bad. I knew she was hot but tonight, tonight shes got these dark tight as fuck skinny jeans showing off that nice ass but as my eyes traveled up the rest of her body drooling as my eyes made contact with her exposed six pack with this tight white t-shirt that looked like it barley fit over her rack. God they look so big, they would fit perfectly in my hands. My jaw tenses at the thought when jade shoulder checks me bringing me out of my train of thought.

"Hey there Spencer, Tori"

Finally reaching Spencer's face to see her normally straight blonde hair was now in big curls framing her face showing those beautiful blue eyes like the ocean i could just get lost in them. I think that my favorite thing about her, wait what am i saying? I mean that rack is my favorite thing of course.

"Hey spencer, wow you look amazing" i say finally finding my voice. She blushed the cutest shade of pink covering her cheeks "Thanks, so do you" she says never taking her eyes off me. I smirk at this stepping closer "This is a great party Ashley" she says looking around with big eyes i could see the spark of excitement in her eyes. I couldn't keep the giant smile of my face throwing my hands in the air "Thank you. Im just glad you're here" I flirt stepping closer. She smiled stepping back slightly eyeing me. "Uh me too".

"So how you liking Hollywood arts so far?" Her big blue eyes lit up "I love it, It's like a dream come true it's so different from my other school a bit odd" she laughed and i joined in knowing exactly how odd our school can be at times. "And everyone's been so great" she gushed.

"I hope im your favorite" I purred with a smirk. She bit her bottom lip as she lightly laughed shaking her head back and forth narrowing her eyes at me "You never stop do you?" I laughed shaking my head "I don't know what you're talking about" We both just smiled looking at each other. I was just about to ask her if she wanted to dance when someone suddenly pushed me against a wall kissing me hard while she pushed her fingers thru my hair. Moaning at the shock of what just happened switching position's as i pulled away holding the girl to the wall. "Hey sexy I haven't seen you in a while where you been?" Amy said one of the girls i had a one night stand with a couple weeks ago. I looked over to see spencer looking down biting her lip pretty hard im surprised shes not drawling blood.

"Umm. I've been around" I say looking back at Amy she smirks dragging her index finger up my stomach between my breast never touching them and back down. "You wanna dance I got a new friend to join us this time" she bites her lip nodding her head at the dance floor at a Brunette in a short skirt and a red bra dancing while watching us.

"Uhm., Im gonna go grab a drink I'll see you later Ashley" Spencer all but whispers turning my attention back to her.

"What?wait!no" I rush out but shes already shaking her head putting on a fake smile "You have fun with these two lady's" she says walking away disappearing in the crowd of people.

"Dammit" i whisper looking at the spot she disappeared at

"Don't worry about her where about to have a great night" Amy whispered in my ear nibbling on my earlobe in the process. Dragging me to the dance floor to meet her brunette friend.

Tori's Pov.

"Mmm. shut the blinds" I mumbled throwing the pillow at the mess of blonde hair on my chair.

"Ugh. What the fuck"

"It's too bright close the blinds" I whine burying my head in my bed.

"God my head is killing me what happened" She grumbles tripping and falling on top of me.

"Ummph" "We got drunk, we got really drunk"

"God did I do anything stupid?"

"Wait why did you get drunk, you never drink" i accuse narrowing my eyes at her. She looked away her eyes getting big "OMG its already 12" looking at my alarm clock to see 12:00 in blinking red lights "Shit" I jump reaching for my phone.

"What? What's wrong?" Looking at my phone i had 3 text messages from jade and 1 missed call.

Jade-Vega my address 554 pason Rd be there by 11:30

Jade-Vega if we fail this project im gonna rip your head off

Jade-Where the fuck are you Vega you better pray your dead cause im gonna kill you if you aren't.

"Shit shit shit" I yell jumping up throwing Spencer off my bed in the process "I am so late" I scream pulling a pair of jeans on and tossing on a gray t-shirt.

"Late for what?" Spencer mumbles

"To meet jade we have that..." Pulling my hair into a big sloppy bun on top of my head. "That stupid project for our lyrics class"

"Aww you in a rush to go see your hot goth" she gushes

"Shes not mine" I mumble fixing my make up real quick "And besides you remember last night that blonde"

"Im sure shes not anyone important probably just some slut trying to get some"

"Im sure she did Jade seemed to really like her"

"She seemed to really like what she saw when you arrived"

"Pfft,Ya right" I mumble

"What she couldn't take her eyes off of you she was practically drooling" Spencer said getting up and shaking my shoulders.

"I gotta go, I'll call you later ok" changing the subject giving her a quick hug good bye. "Oh yeah take a cab to go get my car please" i say throwing her my keys "It's still at Ashley's house" I yell running down the stairs.

Spencer's POV.

"Wait!What no" I yell hearing the door slam shut.

"Fuck" I fell back in the bed, god I can't see Ashley again she probably still in bed with those two girls fucking them and moaning... God shes so fucking sexy I wish i could make her moan... Ugh i need to snap out of this maybe she won't be there.

I laid in bed for another hour trying to get up the nerve to just go grab the car. Then i wasted another hour in the shower finally getting up the nerve to get a taxi there. But I totally forgot about her gate the stupid gate to get to her giant manson.

Buzzing the gate i waited for an answer praying it would be anyone else but Ashley.

"Spencer what are you doing here?" Shocked i looked up to see a camera looking down at me. Great

"Umm Hi sorry Tori left her car here Im just here to pick it up real quick" i smile jingling the keys at the camera.

"Oh yeah come on in" She said in the cheeriest tone when i hear a buzz and the gates slowly opening. Ok good that wasn't so bad I talked to her now i just got to hope in the car and drive away I tell myself walking down the driveway when i see a perky Ashley standing by tori's car.

"Hey i was hoping this was your car" smiling i apologize trying not to get lost in that sexy smile that just sends Butterflies flying in my stomach "Im sorry to bother you we both drank too much to drive"

"No im glad I was hopping i would get to hang out with you this weekend but i never got your number" shocked i looked up at her "you wanna hangout with me" She smiled this nose crinkling smile that made me melt, that has got to be the cutest thing I've ever seen "Of course i do are you busy, you can come in i could make us some lunch"

"Umm ya sure" making her smile grow as she bit her bottom lip, god shes trying to kill me it's like she can't help but be sexy. "Great I thought i was gonna have to wait till Monday to see you again, does that mean i can have your number too?" She asks with hopeful eyes. Laughing i grabbed her phone typing in my name and number taking a picture of myself for my contact pic i handed her phone back smiling back. "There you go"

Ashley's Pov.

She hands me back my phone "There you go" smiling with a head tilt. God shes so fucking cute. After last night i didn't know what i was gonna do when i saw her Monday, after she disappeared into the crowd i danced with Amy and Kim for a while wondering what spencer was doing god when Amy turned around and kissed me while Kim started kissing up my neck grabbing my ass i couldn't help but moan. But when she pulled away i saw spencer grinding on some hot red head she was looking right at me but as soon as we made eye contact she looked away turning around and kissing the red head. I felt a rush of something in my gut like i was gonna barf I didn't like watching that and normally two hot girls making out would turn me on i would go over there and ask if i could join but instead i found myself about to walk over there and knock the head off of that red head when Kim whispered "Me and Amy are going up stairs to hangout we were hoping you'd join." In my ear. Leaning into Amy and kissing her deeply moaning as Amy started to fill her up. Pulling apart they both continued touching looking at me waiting for my answer looking over at spencer to see the red head was now groping her ass and backing her into a wall. I grabbed their hands pulling them up stairs to my room leaving the party for the rest of the night. I think i was so upset cause last night was spoce to be when i was going to seduce her and fuck the shit out of her. But that red head swooped in and stole my spenc... I I mean lay. So i took Amy and Kim up stairs and took all my frustrations out on them all night and then passed out. But now i have another chance to swoon her into bed.

"Thanks, How about that lunch" i ask a little nervous for some reason pointing to the house.

Jade's Pov.

Where the fuck is Vega im going to kill her. I rant to myself pacing around the room when my door bell rings. I ripped the door open with a growl "It's about damn time Vega where the fuck have you been!"

"I know im sorry im normally not late i just got a little too drunk last night and slept in on accident im sorry" she apologizes. But im not paying any attention to that.

She looks just as good as last night but different good shes got on blue vans with these dark jeans that fit her just right with a simple gray T-shirt that is just tight enough to show off her amazing chest, As my eyes finally make it to her face i see her hairs up in a messy bun on top of her head and i doesn't look like she put any make up on but her face is flawless.

"Umm. Jade" saying my name in a nervous voice finally bringing me back to her chocolate eyes. Realizing i had been staring and she probably noticed snapping at that fact I yelled "Hurry up I don't want to waste my whole day on you Vega" stepping aside so she could come in. I pointed her to the living room unable to resist watching her ass sway back and forth as she walked following close behind.

"Okay well I've been thinking one of them could be punk rock" she said laying paper out in front of her

"You like punk rock?" I interrupt shocked

"Ya I actually went and saw green day perform this summer it was amazing" she said smiling a blinding smile remembering how much fun she had had i assume.[Hollywood1]

"I never would of thought you liked Punk music" I say stunned

She smirks eyeing me "There's a lot you don't know about me" she says in a husky voice that sends a wetness between my legs and a shiver down my spine. Was she flirting with me? Suddenly she looked away mumbling something to herself that i couldn't make out.

"How was the concert I love green day but I've never got to see them live" i asked generally curious unable to hide the smile as her eyes got big with excitement.

Spencer's Pov.

I smile to myself following her in she seems kinda nervous it's cute on her.

"So how did you like the party?" She asks when we finally enter the kitchen.

I froze remembering the events of last night. "Uh It was fun, you know how to thru a party"

She studied my face "Thanks I would have to strangle Jade to get her to say that"

I laugh at that thought "Did you have fun?"

She froze looking down "I would of had more fun if I got to hang out with you longer" she looked up looking deep into my eyes "Im really sorry Amy came and interrupted." I look away at Amy's name seeing a flash of Ashley leading the two girls upstairs. "She is ... a lot to take sometimes"

"You seemed to be taking all you could get last night" I snapped realizing what I had just said my head snapped up seeing a shocked looking Ashley. "Umm. Im sorry, im just a little hung over"

Recovering from the shock she smirked at me "Or maybe your Jealous" Biting my bottom lip I looked away shit what do I say. When i feel her body pushed up against mine her arm circling around my waist. I froze barley holding back the moan at the feel of her body pressed to mine. "Maybe you wish it was you last night" When my back hit the wall her pushing her body more into mine, I whimpered at the contact.

When her cell started ringing "You should get that"

She bit her lip looking at me with this hunger in her eyes, she answered her phone still keeping me pined against the wall.

"Hey look im really busy at the moment what's you need?" She asks studying me. Gently I pushed her away walking over and jumping on the counter waiting for her to finish. Thankful for the interruption.

"Ya just come over later on tonight" I look down when she says that. Shes a player I know this even before i came to the party, People talk about her a lot everyone loves her, ok ya i asked around a little bit too so sue me shes fucking sexy and apparently very good in bed. But I came to the party any ways hoping maybe it was all gossip or shes changed or changed for me a girl can hope cant she. But after last night and what i just heard looks like im wrong.

"Ya that sounds great ok see you then" She hangs up.

When i feel her hands on my thighs pulling them apart and stepping in-between them "Sorry about that"

"It's cool"

She starts to move in closer "So what you gonna cook for us"


End file.
